disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aayla Secura
'Aayla Secura''' is a Twi'lek Jedi Master from the Star Wars universe. Background Personality As a Jedi, Aayla was empathic, highly intelligent, and wise, but was also impulsive and slightly mischievous. Aayla had a brief romantic relationship with Kit Fisto, but she was dedicated to the Jedi Order and decided that the Jedi Order was more important than her relationship with Kit, though they would still have romantic feelings for each other. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Aayla was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although she was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Aayla was still one of the most powerful force users of her time. **'Telekinesis:' Aayla utilized Telekinesis either as offense or defense. **'Mind control:' Aayla utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force stealth:' Aayla utilized Force stealth to mask her force alignment or even her entire presence from other force users. **'Force cloak:' Aayla utilized Force cloak to manipulate light and sound waves around herself, rendering her invisible to visual and audio, as well as from living individuals, droids, and other non-living individuals. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Aayla was very skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. She was one of the most skilled lightsaber duelists of her time. **'Form IV:' Aayla had decent profficiency in Form IV. **'Form V:' Aayla was very skilled in Form V, in the branch of Djem-so. **'Jar'Kai:' Aayla was highly skilled in Jar'Kai. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Aayla's valued weapon and possession was her blue lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Aayla had built a blue generic clan style lightsaber-identical to ones used by Bultar Swan, Shaak Ti and Adi Gallia. She used it throughout her Jedi career and into the Clone Wars but lost it on a mission. It was replaced with another generic clan lightsaber that was identical to ones wielded by Ki adi Mundi and Saesee Tiin and was powered by another cobalt-blue crystal. It would remain in her possession up until her death during order 66 on Felucia. Secura was known to use yet a third green lightsaber from time to time during battles calling on her skill in Jar'kai. Film Appearances ''Attack of the Clones'' Aayla went with a strike team led by Mace Windu to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmè Amidala on Geonosis. They were eventually cornered by droids, but were saved by Master Yoda and the Clone Army. Secura was made a general in the Clone Wars. ''Revenge of the Sith'' While on Felucia with her clonetroopers, Chancellor Palpatine executed Order 66 after he was revealed to be the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Her clones pointed their blasters at her and began to fire, killing her. Television Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Aayla appeared as a supporting character in some episodes. In one episode, she is stranded on a neutral planet with Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex and Commander Bly. They are helped by the Lurmen creatures to defend the attack from Lot Dodd and the Seperatists. They made it out in the end and brought Dodd into custody. Disney Parks Aayla appears as a walk around character at Star Wars Weekends. Additionally her actress, Amy Allen, appeared to sign autographs at some of the events over the years. Gallery Aayla Secura on Maridun.png Aaylasecurarevengeofthesith.jpg Aaylasecurafeluciarevengeofthesith.jpg Aaylasecuraclonewars.jpg Aayla.jpg aaylasecurarevengeofthe.jpg aaylasecuraattackoftheclones.png aaylaweekenss.jpeg|Star Wars weekends Category:Star Wars characters Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroines Category:Jedi Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Knights Category:Generals